Only The Truth
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: Babe fic. Ranger and Steph are finally together. But Steph has a secret...What could she possibly hide from Ranger? NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY


I do not own anything Janet Evanovich. I wish I did…but sadly, Ranger must remain a figment of my imagination.

This chapter is very PG…however it will change in future chapters.

SMUT WARNING for later chapters.

ENJOY!!

Only the Truth

Chapter 1

Stephanie Plum admired herself in the Macy's fitting room mirror. She looked amazing. She had picked out the perfect snug pair of dark blue jeans, a sexy cami with a jacket, and 3" FMPs…the man waiting outside the dressing room was gonna have a heart attack when she stepped out.

Opening the door, she posed. "Ta da!" The man seated in the chair looked her up and down, his dark eyes sparkling in approval. Her appearance had been well worth the wait in the uncomfortable chair. Steph had a lot of assets, and after months of training, she had gained more confidence, and if possible…even more curves. She was admired by every man who she came into contact with. And with good reason too. However, she was involved with someone. Ranger admired her proudly. She was his Babe.

He grinned and stood up. "I like it, a lot." He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear. "How about I help you take it off and we go to Pino's?"

The look he got was far from agreeing. "Ranger." Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "How about I change, and then we go to Pino's. I certainly don't need your help to get out of this clothing."

A wolf-like grin spread across Ranger's handsome face. "If you say so Babe." She stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into the dressing room to changed back into her old clothes. Ranger loved to buy her clothes. Especially when she volunteered to model them for him…at home…in the privacy of their bedroom. Living with Stephanie had become an adventure for him ever since she moved in permanently 2 months ago. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Ranger…you don't think Morelli will be at Pino's, do you?" Her voice filtered through the door of the room. Ever since a bad experience with Joe Morelli 4 months ago, Steph had avoided him like the plague. Ranger hadn't asked for an explanation…but her fear of Morelli bothered him. What had he done to her? Ranger didn't want to pry…but if this kept up any longer, he would.

"I don't know Babe. If we go, and he's there we can leave if that's what you want."

The door opened and Steph walked out in her old clothes. "No…I can't keep letting him get to me. Let's go pay for these and get out of here. I'm hungry." Ranger slung his arm around her shoulders and grabbed the giant pile of clothes.

"You're always hungry."

"And you're always secretive…we all have our flaws." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. A smile danced on her lips.

Ranger flashed her his 200-watt smile and took out his credit card with a laugh. "Well…at least I won't get fat over being secretive." Steph's jaw just dropped.

The clerk at the counter practically drooled over Ranger as he paid for the clothes and thanked her with a smile. Steph pouted next to him as they walked to his truck. Fat?! Most certainly not! She was in better shape than ever. Ranger was just trying to get a rise out of her. Well…it wasn't going to happen. That was for sure.

Ranger glanced at her as he put the truck into drive. "If you keep ignoring me like this…I'm not going to buy you Pino's. Babe, you're not fat." In fact, he thought to himself, she was quite perfect.

Steph smiled and turned to him. "I know I'm not. But I refused to give you the satisfaction of watching me go from zero to crazy in under a second." Ranger threw his head back and laughed…an act rarely done by him. Steph watched him surprised.

Ranger wiped a tear from his eye as he pulled into Pino's. "Babe, you're too funny. I love you."

Steph smiled again and kissed him flirtatiously on the lips. "I love you too. Now…less talk more ordering food." She jumped out of the truck and waited for him at the door to the restaurant. Together, they walked to their favorite booth and sat down across from one another.

Ranger ordered them a large pizza. "Babe, what do you want to drink?"

Steph looked up at the waitress. "I'll have a 44 oz. strawberry milkshake." Ranger sighed and shook his head. That was a huge milkshake. And a Pino's specialty. Only his Babe would be able to put a milkshake that size away.

The waitress brought out the milkshake for Steph, and a coke for Ranger. Ranger watched Steph happily slurp away on the straw. "So…are you gonna tell me what happened when you were with Morelli?"

Steph shook her head, and her eyes grew dark in anger. "No. Ranger, I just can't. Not yet." Ranger nodded. Everyone was entitled to their secret.

He decided to change the topic. "So…how are the dance lessons going?" In order to keep in shape, Steph had decided to take dance lessons with the Merry Men as her partners.

Steph smiled. "I love them. And they are helping. Cal is a really good dancer for being such a huge man." She looked at him. "We all want to go dancing on Friday night at the new club that opened. Do you want to come with me. I'd really like to show you my new moves."

Ranger's eyes darkened at the thought of dancing with her pressed against his body. "I'd love to go. Only if you show me some moves later…in a more private setting."

Steph smiled at the offer. "I'd like that even more."

TBC

Haha…what's going to happen at the dance? What happened with Morelli? I dunno. J Keep reading to find out!

I'll update soon. The babies are keeping me busy.


End file.
